Un Nuevo Comienzo En Equestria
by gaby7788
Summary: Un día Ranma Saotome joven artista marcial ,se cansa de su problemática vida diaria,hasta que alguien le da una oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo ...¿que es lo que podrá pasar?..solamente tiene que leer. R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction que se interesaron en leer esta historia media rara por así decirlo, pero bueno es algo que se me ocurrió luego de leer unos cuantos fanfic ,espero que lo disfruten**…

**Descargos de responsabilidad :no soy dueño ni de ranma ½ ni de my Little pony**

-Habla Normal-

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Un Nuevo Comienzo En Equestria**

Todo comienza en la más tranquila ciudad de Nerima donde todos viven armoniosamente en paz, aunque así, no todos viven de la misma manera

-¡Ranma!..Vuelve aquí y comete el almuerzo que te prepare con tanto esfuerzo-grito una joven chica percibiendo a su presa

-no gracias akane, todavía quiero seguir viviendo un poco mas –le contesto el chico llamado ranma mientras huía de a chica llamada akane

Con ese argumento la akane gruño terriblemente para después correr mas rápido que antes,ranma al ver que estaba a solo unos metros apresoro el paso por temor de su vida

"_yo y mi bocota …pero de todos modos me iba a matar su comida_"-pensó ranma

Otro día más en la vida de ranma Saotome

Uno se preguntara como es que aquel chico se encontraba en aquella situación, pues bien porque no empezamos desde al principio. Desde su nacimiento su destino fue las artes marciales, desde la edad temprana de tan solo cuatro años fue separado de su madre a causa de que su padre el señor Genma Saotome quiso entrenarlo en las artes del vale todo.

Desde eso momento la vida de ranma solamente fue entrenar y entrenar en las artes marciales acompañado por su padre ,lo malo de esto que ranma no solo tenía que soportar el arduo entrenamiento sino que también del simple hecho de estar con un padre ladrón ,perezoso ,mentiroso y sobre todo un glotón a tal punto que le quitaba el almuerzo a ranma con la simple escusa de que era un entrenamiento.

Y así pasaron los años para ranma ,pero aun había más para él ,un día Genma se le ocurrió visitar un lugar de entrenamiento en china cuyo nombre era jusenkyo.

-papá..Cuanto falta para llegar a…¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-pregunto un ranma mas crecido

-¡es la quinta vez que me preguntas lo misma ranma y se llama los estanques malditos de jusenkyo!-respondio genma un poco irritado

"_¿estanques malditos?...a que se refiere_"-pensó ranma

Ranma estaba apunto de preguntarle la parte de los estanques malditos pero cuando llegaron a la cima de una subida vio no muy lejos innumerables estanques juntos con muchas cantidades de caña de bambú saliendo de estas.

-deja de mirar los estanques y sígueme –dijo Genma

"no se porque pero este lugar me da mala espina"-pensó ranma siguiendo a su padre pero aun sin perder de vista los estanques

-bienvenidos a los estanques de jusenkyo-dijo aparecer el guía del lugar

Este le estaba hablando sobre que los estanques traen consigo historias muy tristes pero ni Ganma ni Ranma le prestó atención alguna y saltaron sobre las cañas de bambú

-esperen un momento falta que le diga la parte mas importante-dijo el guía con voz alta para que pudieran escuchar pero tampoco parecían oírlo

Tanto Ranma como Genma se repartieron un par de golpes pero ranma fue mucho mas rápido y le acerto un golpe mandándola a unos de los estanques

-¡eso es todo papá!-dijo ranma con una sonrisa triunfal

Pero lo que no se esperaba el joven artista marcial era que del estanque surgió un enorme panda con las ropas de Genma y sus lentes también y se poso en unas de las cañas enfrente de ranma

-pero que está pasando-dijo ranma asombrado al notar que el panda enfrente de sus ojos no era ni mas ni menos que un panda

El guía le explico que su padre había caído en el estanque donde un panda se había ahogado hace dos mil años y el que cae allí se transformara en dicho animal

Ranma al estar sorprendido por esto no vio el golpe que se dirigía a su rostro por parte del panda haciendo caer en otro estanque maldito

Lo primero que sintió ranma era un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo ,pero al salir del agua se sentía…..diferente

-¡oh no!...caiste al estanque de la niña ahogado ,según dice una hermosa chica se ahogo hace mil quinientos años-dijo el guía cerca del estanque donde se cayo ranma

Ranma rápidamente bajo la cabeza para ver que ahora tenía….. bueno ustedes ya deben de saber a lo que me refiero. Ranma inmediatamente grito no como un hombre sino como una mujer

Luego de ese accidente el guía le había dicho que la maldición de los estanques puede ser revertido por agua caliente mientras que el agua fría los vuelve a su forma maldita

No paso mucho tiempo desde ese día, tanto padre como hijo siguieron con el entrenamiento normalmente como si no hubiese pasado nada hasta que un día cualquiera….

-Papá déjame ver si entiendo…me hiciste cruzar todo el mar nadando no solamente porque eres un tacaño y no pagar el pasaje para un viaje en barco sino que también vamos a visitar un viejo amigo tuyo….pero aun así me estas ocultando algo –dijo ranma sin dejar de pensar lo idiota que era su padre

Genma al saber que estaba muy cerca del hogar de su mejor amigo el Señor Tendo decidió contestarle

-mira ranma ya debes saber que el Señor tendo y yo somos amigos desde antes que nacieras…un día hicimos una promesa….-dijo Genma pero fue interrumpido por ranma

-¿Qué clase de promesa?-pregunto ranma

-que tu te casarías con una de sus hijas para unir la escuela Saotome y Tendo juntas-dijo genma mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer

-debes de estar bromando..¿no?-contesto ranma conmocionado por la noticia y el engaño de su padre

"_debí saberlo que estaba planeando algo …por eso me trajo hasta Japón_ "pensó ranma mientras caía mas y mas gotas de agua con más fuerza causando así la transformación de ambos

-sabes que …mejor me vuelvo a chica para buscar una cura a esta….maldición-dijo ranma acomodándose su mochila para luego caminar por donde habían venido

Para mala suerte de ranma Genma ahora convertido en panda agarro una tabla donde sabe dios la encontró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la joven pelirroja haciendo que su mundo se volviese oscuro

Al abrir los ojos ranma se encontró parado enfrente de un hombre de edad con tres chicas atrás de este ,el hombre que felizmente lo abrazaba sintió que este lo tanteaba de una manera extraña

"_este debe de ser el Señor Tendo…y porque me está tocando de esa manera_ "pensó ranma

-¿algo anda mal aquí?, o yo estoy loco-dijo el hombre con bigote y con el pelo un poco largo

Sin decir una solo palabra unas de las chicas se acerco a ranma y lo miro muy detalladamente hasta que simplemente toco su pecho para aclarar sus dudas

-¿Qué estas haciendo Nabiki?-pregunto la chica mayor

-papá es una chica-dijo Nabiki para sorpresa el Señor Tendo y después desmayarse en el acto

Una horas de malentendidos y accidente vergonzosos, Tanto Genma como el señor Tendo decidieron que Ranma y la menor llamada Akane se comprometieran

Y que se podía decir de todo esto que la vida de ranma dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados desde ese día o eso era lo que pensaba….

Ahora nos ubicamos luego de tres semanas de la boda fallida entre ranma y akane

Cuando el matrimonio nunca se puso llevo a cabo ranma seguí con la misma actitud de siempre pero akane era otra historia .sus enojos y celos por ranma llegaban a tal punto que casi siempre salía mal herido y eso sin contar con sus otras novia y sus enemigos de la vida diaria. en un punto ranma se estaba cansando de todo esto. Ahora mismo se encontraba huyendo de akane para no comer su horrible comida y para que no lo golpeara. Para su suerte él se escondió en un callejón detrás de un bote de basura, para que akane no lo viera y pasase de largo en se loca búsqueda de ranma que era como la quinta vez al día

"bueno…por ahora estoy a salvo "pensó ranma saliendo de su escondite para ver el rio donde él siempre se siempre se pone a pensar solitariamente

Ranma bajo la pequeña pendiente y se dirigió a la horilla del rio y se sentó justo ahí .él miro su reflejo en el rio y por un instante pudo ver su forma maldita pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en este momento

El joven artista marcial se puso a pensar detalladamente su vida y en ella nunca pudo encontrar un momento alegre en su vida, lo únicos momentos felices que tubo siempre eran reemplazados por los malos momentos de su vida como separarse de su madre a los cuatro años, entrenar durante mas de diez años sin tener ni un a migo y para colmo con un pésimo padre que solamente le importaba su bienestar propio, su maldición que lo transformaba en una chica ,sus tantas novia que solamente lo veían como un trofeo a ganar ,su madre que solamente le importaba que él fuera varonil o si no me tendrá que cortar con su katana y tantos otros mas

Pero el que más le dolía era akane ,a principio se habia enamorado de ella pero ese amor se fue apagando como una vela con los continuos maltratos a causa de sus celos y su enojo hacia é un solo sentido estaba arto de su vida

-como desearía poder comenzar otra vez…en un lugar donde nadie decida el transcurso de mi vida ,sin novias maniáticas y sin toda la basura que estoy viviendo-dijo ranma mientras inconscientemente pequeñas lagrimas se le caían de sus ojos

-si tan solo pudiera comenzar nuevamente-dijo en un susurro, una pequeña lágrima había caído en uno de los charcos que se encontraba allí y de repente este brillo ligeramente aun así ranma no había visto esto

-sabes …ese deseo se te puede cumplir-dijo una voz desconocida

Ranma se levanto rápidamente y miro por todas las direcciones el origen de cuya voz pero no había nadie

-¡eh!…por aquí abajo-dijo la misma voz

Ranma miro lentamente hacia abajo y lo que vio simplemente lo dejo sin aliento, era el reflejo de un caballo ,no de un pony blanco de ojos verdes con su melena de color azul

-no tengas miedo de mi…no te voy a hacer daño-dijo la pony

-¿Qué eres tú y como es que estas en ese pequeño charco?-pregunto rápidamente ranma

-bueno poniéndolo así…yo soy tu ángel guardián y de cómo llegue a este pequeño charco eso es un pequeño secreto-respondio la pony con una sonrisa inocente

-¡Mi Que!...de todos modos…no se supone que mi ángel guardián seria un ángel con alas y todo lo demás y no un pony-dijo ranma señalando el pony de forma acusadora

-todos los ángeles guardianes tienes sus distintas apariencias …pero mira yo si tengo alas –respondía la pony moviéndose un poco para poder mostrarles sus alas atreves del reflejo del charco

-ahora con lo que estábamos….ranma –dijo la pony con una voz suave

-si-simplemente contesto

-sabes que mucho antes de que tuvieses memoria yo te estaba observando detalladamente tu vida y pude ver todo el sufrimiento que has vivido y seguirás viviendo aquí ,es por ese motivo que tengo una nueva propuesta para ti-dijo la pony mientras le sonreía dulcemente

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?-pregunto ranma ya con mucha curiosidad ya que uno no puede hablar tan libremente con su ángel guardián todos los días

-un nuevo comienzo ranma…solamente eso –respondía tranquilamente la pony

-¿un nuevo comienzo?-dijo ranma asombrado

-si …pero eso solamente lo tienes que decidir por ti mismo…pero antes que decidas te diré que nunca mas podrás volver aquí nuevamente….jamás-dijo la pony asiendo énfasis la última palabra

Ranma no sabía que decir al respecto por un lado tenía un futuro con un final no muy bueno y por otro lado su ángel guardián le daba la oportunidad de comenzar nuevamente una vida nueva sin toda la pesadilla de aquí

-antes de decir mi respuesta…¿podría saber tu nombre por favor?-pregunto ranma con una sonrisa

-pues claro …mi nombre es aurora ..Mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo aurora

-en cuanto a mi respuesta….acepto-respondio ranma con determinación en sus ojos

Aurora simplemente le sonrió y desapareció su reflejo para después el charco brillara intensamente

-ahora debes entrar a la luz y tu nueva vida comenzara -dijo aurora atreves de la luz

Ranma ya estaba a punto de cruzar pero antes miro había atrás al ver tantos recuerdos juntos que a partir de este momento quería olvidarse .sin volver a mirar hacia atrás salto hacia la luz haciéndolo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

Ranma en ese entonces se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un túnel multicolor mientras él caía en picada, en un momento su visión poco a poco se volvía oscuro hasta que solamente pudo ver oscuridad

Una vez que ranma había tomado su propia decisión de tener un nuevo comienzo en este preciso momento nos ubicamos en otro planeta un poco diferente a la tierra

Ranma lentamente abría sus ojos al sentir que nuevamente sus fuerzas regresaban de nuevo ,pero el descanso no le había durado mucha que el se encontraba cayendo hacia una laguna

-¡nooooooooooo!-grito ranma antes de caer de lleno hacia el estanque de agua

Rápidamente salió de la laguna y se acostó n la suave hierba del suelo mientras poco a poco recuperaba el aliento

-ufff…eso si que fue una caída muy alta …ahora ….¿en dónde estoy?-decía ranma mientras miraba al sol hasta el punto que le molestaba un poco a sus ojos

Ranma quería descansar un momento mas así que trato de tapar el sol de su rostro con uno de sus cascos

-ummm….que extraño …juraría que yo tenia dedos….-dijo ranma tranquilamente hasta que un clic en su cerebro fue lo suficiente para poder reaccionar y como fue su reacción

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!..-grito tan fuertes como sus pulmones le permitían

-no,no,no…esto esta mal ,esto esta mal-dijo ranma repetitivamente como un tocadiscos rayado hasta que finalmente se calmo

Ranma inmediatamente de movió hasta la laguna en la cual se había caído hace unos momento para poder verse ver su reflejo en el agua se habia quedado sin aliento de lo que estaba viendo .

Ya no era un ser humano sino que ahora era un pony y por lo que parecía ver aun tenia su maldicia ya que su reflejo era de una bella potra con una pelaje de color naranja con un toque oscuro ,sus ojos seguían del mismo color azul y su melena era de un color pelirrojo,tambien pudo visualizar uno de sus flancos una marca en lo que él reconocía rápidamente como el símbolo del YinYang

Ranma se quedo inmóvil mirando la imagen que veía en el agua y se puso a analizar un poco su situación actual

"_tal vez de esto se trato cuando dijo…nuevo comienzo _"pensaba ranma mirando mas de cerca el reflejo del agua

-no te ves tan mal para mi opinión-dijo alguien detrás de ranma

Ranma del susto salto hacia el agua haciendo que la voz que le hablo hace segundos se riese de él por lo gracioso que se veía .Ranma lentamente saco su cabeza del agua y vio con una mirada de fastidio al pony que se encontraba riéndose de su pequeño susto

-tu…aurora-dijo ranma saliendo poco a poco del agua

-no me culpes…es que es muy gracioso-dijo aurora con una pequeña sonrisa

-si muy gracioso….ya que estas aquí me puedes explicar esto-dijo ranma señalándose a sí mismo con su casco

-oh te refieres a tu nueva apariencia…no te preocupes por eso ya te acostumbraras…además estoy aquí para decirte algo antes de irme definitivamente-dijo aurora diciendo seriamente la ultima oración

Al principio ranma dudo un momento pero después recordó que ella lo había traído hasta este lugar

-lo primero sería que supieras que en este lugar los humanos se los consideran un mito por lo tanto no vas a ver ninguno por estos lugares, además estas tierras son mágicas –decía aurora pero fue interrumpida por ranma

-¿Cómo que tierras mágicas?...no entiendo nada-dijo ranma confundido

-ya te darás cuenta más adelante…como estaba diciendo, lo único que quedo junto a ti es tu es la maldición de los estanques de jusekyo ,es por eso que en este momento eres un linda potra-dijo aurora con una leve risa haciendo que ranma solamente gruñera como respuesta

-bueno …. mi trabajo ya esta hecho aquí …es hora de partir-dijo aurora extendiendo sus alas mientras las movia de un lado a otro tomando vuelo lentamente

-eh…espera un momento .ya te vas tan pronto…es que quería preguntarte unas cosas y….¿que es lo que debo hacer ahora?-pregunto ranma ya que en su cabeza transcurría muchas dudas

Aurora seguía levantando vuelo hasta un cierto punto y mira a la potra confundida

-VIVE FELIZMENTE RANMA,SOLAMENTE ESO-Grito aurora para después cerrar sus ojos mientras su cuerpo brillaba intensamente hasta que desapareció junta a aurora dejando nada mas que una simple pluma en su lugar

Ranma se quedo allí conmocionado por las palabras de aurora hasta que la pluma suavemente se coloco en su nariz.él al ver la pluma blanca en su nariz la recogió con su casco y lo miro por unos segundos antes de soplarlo perdiéndose en el paisaje

"_adiós aurora…espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver _"pensó ranma

-bien …primero lo primero …mmm…a ya se ,mejor me acostumbro a mi nuevo cuerpo de pony con un simple entrenamiento

Ranma en ese instante puso a prueba se nuevo cuerpo con unos simples movimientos que él ya sabía perfectamente, giros ,saltos ,golpes ,lo básico del arte del vale todo pero para sorpresa de él…

-Valla soy bastante flexible y yo que pensé que con un cuerpo de pony no podría hacer nada-dijo ranma feliz por el hallazgo

Dos minutos más de repasar lo básico que ya sabía decidió parar por ahora dirigiéndose a la laguna para refrescarse un poco

-basta de entrenar mientras tanto tendría que encontrar un pueblo o algo parecido-dijo ranma una vez refrescado

La joven potra conocida como ranma ahora se encontraba explorando el extraño bosque en búsqueda de civilización o algo parecido por lo menos ,lo que él no se esperaba era que unos ojos con malas intenciones lo tenían vigilado

"_alguien me esta siguiendo "_pensó ranma dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a una enorme criatura delante de él que al estar cara a cara este le gruño con fuerza

-y así comienza mi primer día –dijo ranma con ironía

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**Nota de autor: Espero que les haya gustado ,si esto resulta de manera positiva mas adelante seguire escribiendo esta historia con mas frecuencia ,mientras tanto nos vemos en otra ocacion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tal lectores de fanfic, estoy aquí devuelta con un nuevo capítulo de "un Nueve Comienzo Enquestria", ya que tengo su atención lo máximo que espero de ustedes lectores es que disfruten al leer esto como yo lo disfruto al escribirlo ,pero bueno ya basta de interrumpirlos y vamos con la historia**

-Habla Normal-

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

-y así comienza mi nuevo día-dijo ranma antes de dar un salto para atrás y tener una mejor visión de la bestia que tenia delante de sus ojos

Lo que vio ranma lo dejo atónico, era una criatura con la cabeza y cuerpo de un león, con una cola de escorpión y alas de murciélago simplemente irreal . En otros tiempos ranma hubiese huido con mucho terror por el simple hecho que la criatura era parte de un león en lo cual sería parte de la familia de los felino en lo cual a él le aterraba muchos por culpa de un entrenamiente. Pero ahora él ya había superado su miedo a los felinos con un entrenamiento muy especial que tuvo hace tiempo, pero eso es otra historia.

"_!que rayos es esa criatura!...y por lo que veo quiere un pedazo de mi_ "pensó ranma

En eso momento la criatura levanto una enorme roca y se la lanzo hacia donde se encontraba él, pero ranma lo esquivo fácilmente resultando que la criatura se enojara por haber fallado su intenso por aplastar a su presa

-muy lento…sabes…me servirás bien como entrenamiento así me acostumbro mejor a este cuerpo de pony-le dijo ranma hacia la criatura donde este solo le gruño como respuesta

Ranma corrió hasta donde se encontraba la criatura esquivando rápidamente los aguijones que este le lanzaba, una vez cerca ranma salto hasta la altura del rostro de la criatura y como este era un poco lento no vio el casco que le dio de lleno en su cara como resultado que este gritara de dolor por aquel golpe ,lo que lo hizo enfurecer más de lo que ya se encontraba

"_parece que lo hice enfadar mas de la cuenta…tendré que tener más cuidado ahora"_pensó ranma

Lo que no espero ranma es que este extendiera sus alas y volara velozmente hacia él para envestirlo, por suerte para él, ranma se tiro por un costado evitando el ataque por los pelos

-whoa …eso no lo vi venir ..Será mejor que acabe con esto o sino directamente me matara con esos golpes-dijo esquivando otra envestida nuevamente

La joven potra espero pacientemente que la criatura volviese a atacar y cuando este se dispuso a envestirlo nuevamente ,ranma salto para arriba subiéndose así en el lodo de la bestia

-¡ahora acabare contigo de una vez por todas!...!truco de las castañas calientes!-grito ranma atacando la retaguardia de la bestia a una velocidad tal que sus cascos ni se veían

Fue tal los golpes de ranma que este se desvió de su curso y choco de lleno contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente al instante, por supuesto ranma se había bajado justo antes de dicho choque

-Eso te lo mereces por tratar de comerme-dijo ranma de forma triunfal

Lo único que contesto la criatura era un leve quejido, ranma se acerco un poco a la bestia y vio que se le había caído un diente producto del fuerte golpe que tuvo

-mmm…mejor me lo llevo como un recordatorio por ser la primera vez que peleo con una bestia como esta...pero como voy a llevarlo si no tengo bolsillos….tengo una idea-dijo ranma para después buscar algo para hacerse una fina cuerda

Luego de una breve búsqueda encontró unas plantan donde rápidamente la separo en fibras hasta formarse una pequeña soga improvisada. ranma sostuvo con sus dos cascos y con su boca paso por un orificio que tenía el diente y más tarde de un arduo trabajo averiguando como atar el otro estreno finalmente logro hacerse un collar con el diente de la bestia que había derrotado momentos atrás

-y listo …luego de mas de media hora intentando atar el otro extremo por fin está listo-decía ranma mientras se colocaba el collar en su cuello

"_perfecto …ahora a seguir con lo que estaba_ "pensó ranma retomando su camino nuevamente

Mientras él seguía caminando por el bosque lleno de criaturas peligrosas y de un terreno hostil,él ni se preocupaba por eso ,ya que para él no era nada comparado con todos los años viviendo en el exterior con su padre. luego de caminar por un rato se topa con lo que parecía ser una cabaña rustica.

"_uhh…quien vive en el medio de este bosque…de seguro que debe ser un loco o algo parecido _"pensó ranma al ver de arriba abajo la extraña cabaña, lo que él no noto era la presencia de una figura encapuchada por detrás de él

-se le ofrece algo extraño-dijo el encapuchado

Ranma al estar distraído y que de repente alguien le hablase por la espalda lo había asustado a tal punto que salto tan alto que se sostuvo de la rama mas alta de un arbol

La figura encapuchada mostro finalmente su rostro y para sorpresa de ranma era una cebra con aros en ambas orejas y varios en su cuello y sin contar sus patas

-tú no tendría que temerme, no te voy a hacer daño alguno-dijo la cebra mirando a la potra colgando de una rama

Ranma al notar que las palabras de la cebra eran sinceras y que además no demostraba ninguna amenaza simplemente soltó la rama y aterrizo sobre sus cuatro patas

-viendo que ahora no me temes, déjame presentarte, mi nombre es zecora…¿ y el tuyo extraño?-pregunto zecora

-m-mi nombre…..-dijo ranma dudando que decir

"_piensa rápido ranma ,en este momento te encuentras en tu forma de chica o potra lo que sea…piensa..piensa…a ya se_ "pensó ranma rápidamente

-mi nombre es ranko-dijo ranma con una risa nerviosa

"_Ya que siempre usaba ese nombre en mi forma de chica en la tierra porque no debería usarlo aquí _"pensó ranma

-pues bien ranko …¿que se le ofrece en mi humilde hogar?-dijo zecora

-pues….estoy un poco perdido…¿me podría indicar el pueblo más cercano?-pregunto ranma

-el pueblo más cercano aquí es…ponyville-respondio zecora señalando con uno de sus cascos hacia donde se encontraba el sitio

-¿ponyville?...menudo nombre ….gracias por indicarme el camino …..Hasta luego-dijo ranma caminando hacia donde le había indicado Zecora

"_esta potra tiene algo diferente a las demás ponis …y lo que tenia en el cuello era un diente de manticora ….algo mágico se siente en ella_ "pensó zecora antes de meterse a su casa

Por otro lado ranma seguía caminando pensando como seria el lugar y que esperara que tuvieses agua caliente ya que no le gustaba estas en su forma maldita por mucho tiempo.

"_por que tuve que aparecer por encima de esa laguna _"pensó ranma con irritacion

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Ponyville**

El día era fantástico para los habitantes de ponyville ,el sol les sonreía a coda uno de los pony mientras estos hacían sus labores diarias .Por otra parte en el interior de unas de las viviendas o debería decir el interior de un enorme árbol. una cierta unicornio de pelaje color lila y su melena de color zafiro azulado con una franja violeto y otra rosada al igual que su cola .Ella se encontraba leyendo unos de sus tantos libros que tenia ya que su hogar era la biblioteca de ponyville

-¡Spike!...ven un momento-dijo la unicornio

De eso bajo escaleras abajo lo que parecía ser un pequeño dragón color purpura probablemente un bebe dragón

-si Twilight…¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto spike

-revisa por ahí si no hay algún pergamino y un pluma que aun no haya usado-respondio twilight al mismo tiempo que usaba su magia para cambiar la pagina del libro

-uhh…twilight…acaso no te acuerdas que ayer se termino todos los pergaminos y plumas-dijo spike

-¡Que!...yo nunca me olvido de comprar mis cosas….*suspiro*….está bien…mejor iré a comprarlos ahora …¿me acompañas spike?-pregunto twilight guardando el libro con los demás

-¡Por supuesto!...y de paso podre ver a mi querida Rarity –dijo spike con corazones en sus ojos

-ay spike se nota mucho que la quieres mucho…si nos alcanza el tiempo podremos ir a visitarla…¿que te parece?-dijo twilight para alegría del pequeño dragón

Ambos al salir de la biblioteca se dirigieron a la tienda que vendiera lo que necesitaban mientras tanto como cada día salida saludaba a todos los pony del pueblo

-¡TWILIGHT!..-grito un pony rosado corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ella

"_oh no…es pinkie…¿me pregunto por que me estará llamando?"_pensó twilight con una gota de sudor

Pinkie freno bruscamente trayendo consigo una nube de polvo

-hola pinkie ..¿por qué el apuro?-pregunto spike desde el lomo de su amiga mientras tosía un poco por la tierra en el aire

-si pinkie …¿Qué pasa?-dijo twilight tambien tosiendo

-¡ay un nuevo pony en la ciudad!... aunque no lo he visto por el momento pero cuando lo vea voy a ser su mejor amiga y le daré una increíble fiesta de bienvenida y…-dijo pinkie apresuradamente sin siguiese respirar un poco hasta que twilight le tapo la boca para que dejara de hablar

-¿un nuevo pony?...pero como lo sabes si ni siquiera lo has visto pinkie-dijo twilight sacando su casco de la boca del energético pony para que pudiese hablar

-lo se porque mi cola empieza a vibrar cuando ay alguien nuevo en ponyville …mira-dijo pinkie mostrándole su cola a twilight que de una manera extraña esta temblaba de forma frenética

-¡debo encontrar a ese pony, de seguro que no tiene ningún amigo!...!pues no tienes que esperar más.. que pinkie pie va hacer tu amigo!-exclamo pinkie con determinación y sin más que decir desapareció en el acto

-¿con que un nuevo pony?...¿me pregunto como sera?-se preguntaba spike poniendo una rostro pensativo

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo spike ….pero de todas maneras tenemos que ir de compras así que mejor sigamos-contesto twilight donde spike asistió con la cabeza y ambos siguieron su camino

* * *

**En otro sitio**

Ranma ya se estaba cansando de tanto caminar y no encontrar nada ,pero una vez que había salido del bosque se encontró con una cantidad enorme de arboles de manzanas con todos y sus frutos lo primero que hiso ranma al ver tanta cantidad de arboles de manzanas era silbar con asombro por lo que veía

-nunca en mi vida vi tantos arboles de manzanas en el mismo lugar…debe hacer cientos de ella –dijo ranma para más tarde de tanto ver manzanas su estomago le reclamaba un poco de comida

-bueno no pasara nada si tomo algunas manzana..¿no?-decía ranma acercándose al árbol de manzanas

Ranma solamente tuvo que dar un pequeño salto y simplemente recogió la manzana con sus dos cascos, lo más raro que ranma noto era que aunque él no tuviese dedos igualmente podía sostener la manzana con uno de sus cascos

"_que_ _extraño…pero que importa ya tengo la manzana y creo que recogeré algunas mas_ "pensó ranma mientras comía la manzana y descartando el corazón de este

Ranma repitió el mismo proceso muchas veces mas y se hiso con algunas manzanas ,pero él estaba tan concentrado comiendo que no veía la pequeña potrilla que lo estaba mirando detrás de un árbol

"_¿Quién es esa potra?...¿y porque se esta robando nuestras manzanas como si nada?...será mejor decirle a mi hermana o hermano de esto_ "pensó la pequeña potrilla de pelaje amarillo claro y su melena y cola de color rojo brillante pero lo que más se distinguía de la pequeña potrilla era el moño rosa que tenia atrás de su cabeza

"_mejor me iré lentamente y sin que me ve…"_pensó la pequeña potra hasta que la voz de ranma la paralizo totalmente

-Sabes eres muy malo escondiéndote…desde hace rato se que estas escondido detrás de ese árbol…¿por que no te muestras?-comento ranma tranquilamente

La pequeña pony no savia que hacer ahora, así que sin pensarlo se enfrento al ladrón de de su escondite y vio al ladrón de manzanas directamente a la cara

-¡eh tu ladrón ¡…Porque estas comiendo nuestras manzanas-dijo la potrilla con firmeza pero con un poco de miedo en el fondo

Ranma no se esperaba que saliera una pequeña pony pero en fin de cuenta ya se encontraba en un mundo habitado por ellos

-asi que estas manzanas tienen dueño …ya me parecía raro que haya tantos arboles en el mismo lugar-dijo ignorando a la pequeña potra ya que para ranma no era una amenaza alguna

-¡eh por lo menos préstame atención ¡-grito con la potrilla con frustración

-está bien…pero cálmate y deja de gritar que mis oídos son sensible-decía ranma tapándose los oídos

-mucho mejor…ahora contesta mi pregunta ladrón de manzanas-dijo la pony pero en ese momento se escucha una voz llamando a alguien

-¡Applebloom!...¿donde estas?-grito una voz no muy lejos

-¡estoy aquí hermana…deprisa ven para aca!-grito la pequeña

"_no se porque pero esto no me está gustando nada "_pensó ranma

-¡applebloom!...¿dónde estaba?..Te estaba buscando por todos lados y…¿quién es ella?-dijo una pony de pelaje ámbar naranja y de melena amarrilla tanto como su cola

-hermana yo solamente estaba regresando de buscar mi cutie mark con mis amigas y cuando llego la veo a ella comiendo nuestras manzanas como si fuera nada-dijo señalando a ranma de forma acusadora

-¿es eso verdad?...porque si es cierto no querrás saber lo que le hacemos a los ladrones por aquí-dijo la pony mayor mirando fijamente a ranma

-primero en principal …no me asustas y segundo no soy un ladrón de manzanas y por otra parte solamente tenia hambre y vi estas deliciosas manzanas y simplemente no me pude resistir a comerme algunas solo eso-explico ranma

-Si algunas…se comió como una canasta entera de manzanas-dijo applebloom

La pony quedo mirando fijamente hacia ranma en búsqueda de que este mintiese pero para sorpresa de esta sintió que las palabras de ranma eran sinceras

-sebes que te creo…applebloom por que no vas a la granja por un momento yo me quedare hablando con ella por un momento-dijo la pony mayor

-está bien hermana…te veré luego-dijo applebloom antes de irse

Cuando applejack vio que su pequeña hermana se fue rumbo a su granja su visión se consentro hacia la pony

-veo que eres muy valiente para tomar las cosas de los demás sin permiso…pero en fin de cuenta son solamente unas pocas manzanas…así que la próxima vez que quieras unas manzanas solamente tienes que decirme a mí y yo te daré alguna-dijo la pony para sorpresa de ranma ya que cada vez que tomaba algo prestado por asi decirlo los dueños siempre le daban caza a él

-con todo esto mi nombre es applejack y es un gusto conocerte compañero-dijo applejack extendiendo su casco hacia ranma que sin dudarlo él le extendió la suya aunque después se arrempintio ya que applejack le sacudió el brazo de un lado a otro rápidamente

-mi nombre es ranko y estoy en búsqueda del pueblo de ponyville …..¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?-pregunto ranma

Applejack se rio un poco por la pregunta pero aun así trato de mantener la compostura …por lo menos lo intento

-déjame decirte ranko…. que ya estás en ponyville y esta es la granja Sweet Apple Acres donde nuestra familia trabajamos arduamente en la cosechar manzanas-decía applejack con orgullo

-si parece que tienen que trabajar muy duro aquí para recolectar toda esa cantidad de manzanas-dijo ranma

-y que lo digas compañero…ahora dime que te trae por estos lugares-dijo applejack

-emm…yo estoy….estoy….!solo estaba de paso ,soy un viajero ,si eso!-dijo ranma de forma apresurada

-eh tranquilízate terrón de azúcar….¿con que un viajero?...bueno si quieres saber mas sobre el pueblo busca a Twilight Sparkle, ella de seguro estará encantada de hacerte un recorrido-le propuso applejack

"_bueno por lo menos ahora estoy en ponyville y lo mas probable es que tenga un guía y….!acaso me dijo terrón de azúcar!_ Pensó ranma

-te pasa algo ranko ….holaaaa equestria llamando a ranko- decía applejack moviendo su casco de un lado a otro en frente de ranma

-eh…no …no me pasa nada, solamente estaba e pensando algo…a todo esto te agradezco por la información y te pido perdón por comerme las manzanas de tu granja –dijo ranma rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza avergonzado

-jejeje..no e preocupes por eso algún día me pagaras por las manzanas –le contesto applejack

-si bueno …nos vemos –dijo ranma marchándose

"_que interesante pony …ni si quiera se asusto con mi pequeña amenaza otros pony ladrones ya habían corrido asustado pero ella no lo hizo …. Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando" _pensó applejack rumbo a su granero hasta que…

-eh disculpa applejack-dijo ranma otra vez de vuelta

-ranko ¿que sucede?...acaso no te dirigías al pueblo-le dijo applejack un poco sorprendida por que la pony había vuelto

-si sobre eso…¿dónde queda el pueblo?-pregunto ranma

-ahhh….por allí-le contesto applejack señalando con su casco había la izquierda y ranma se fue por dicha dirección nuevamente

-sip…. una pony muy interesante-dijo applejack

* * *

**En la entrada de Ponyville**

Ranma por fin había llegado a ponyville y su primer impresión de cómo se veía el pueblo era…

"_!guau¡…es como si una niña de cinco años hubiese construido todo _"pensó ranma

Al adentrarse en ponyville vio a algunos ponys tanto en el trabajando, otros conversando entre ellos como algunos comiendo, todo normal hasta ahora .

"_todo parece normal sin mencionar que son todos los habitantes son ponys multicolores entonces es bastante normal _"pensó ranma

Al seguir caminando noto que había varios tipos de pony ,algunos con alas ,otros con un cuerno en su frente y algunos sin ninguna de las dos cosas como él. Lo que si habia notado ranma era que alguien lo estaba siguiendo pero al mismo tiempo que él miraba hacia atrás rápidamente este desaparecía

"_que extraño, debe de ser mi imaginación _"pensó ranma siguiendo su camino

Lo que no vio ranma era que dentro del interior de un bote de basura lo observaba una pony rosada con una clara sonrisa en su rostro

¡Eh Tu!...!la pony con trenza de color rojo!-Grito una voz desde los cielos

Ranma miro por todos los lados el origen de la voz ,todo menos arriba

-¡aquí arriba ¡-grito de nuevo

Ranma miro hacia arriba y quedo anonadado por lo que veía. Un pony sobre una nube ,en su vida nunca había visto que alguien se pudiese sostenerse de una nube en cuanto el pony que le llamaba no le prestó importancia alguna

-¡deja de mirar de esa manera!-dijo la pony bajando rápidamente de la nube hasta donde se encontraba situado ranma

-umm…¿hola?-dijo simplemente ranma

-valla…nunca te había visto antes por aquí así que deduzco que deber ser nuevo –dijo la pony

-si algo por el estilo –contesto ranma

-mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y soy la cosa más rápida en toda Equestria-dijo Rainbow con orgullo en su palabras

-mi nombre es ranko y estoy buscando a un pony llamado Twilight Sparkle –dijo ranma

"_!que!…!ni siquiera una muestra de asombro por mi genialidad! …¿y por que quiere ver a twilight?"_Pensó Rainbow para fastidio de ella

-si se donde se encuentra Twilight …pero solo te lo diré si hacemos una carrera-dijo Rainbow

-¡¿Qué?!

**Continuara…..**

**Bueno un capitulo mas hecho….saben si ustedes tienen ideas para seguir ese fanfic hágamelo saber por los Reviews o simplemente por un mensaje privado ,por el momento nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos lectores de fanfiction, les traigo aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia media alocado llena de pony multicolores y todo lo demás. Disfrútenla **

-Habla normal-

"Pensamientos"

* * *

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- ¿y por qué debería hacer eso exactamente?-pregunto ranma

-porque si lo haces te diré donde se encuentra twilight-dijo Rainbow volando tranquilamente alrededor de ranma

-pero si tú tienes esas alas…eso sería una desventaja para mí –contesto ranma mirando las alas de Rainbow

-si tanto te preocupa eso, no las voy a usar….¿ahora estás listo para correr?...o eres un cobarde-dijo Rainbow haciendo que ranma se enojara por el comentario

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto ranma apretando sus dientes

-Co-bar-de-respondio Rainbow

"_como se atreve a llamarme cobarde, ahora sabrá lo que es capaz de hacer ranma_ saotome" pensó ranma

-¡bien!…tú te lo buscaste…acepto tu desafío…¿cuando y donde?-dijo Ranma de manera desafiante

-ese es el espíritu que estoy buscando….que te parece en este preciso momento y la línea de meta será hasta la biblioteca de ponyville-respondio Rainbow riéndose entre dientes mientras señalaba con uno de sus casco un enorme árbol

"_ese enorme árbol es la biblioteca….que extraño es este lugar "_ pensó ranma

-dalo por hecho….terminemos de una vez por todas –dijo ranma con confianza

-¡Eh tu!...el pony que está vendiendo semillas -dijo Rainbow al pony curioso

-¿Quién yo?-pregunto el pony señalándose así mismo con su casco

-si…tú contaras –dijo Rainbow

El pony acepto hacer ese pequeño trabajo dejando su puesto de semillas durante unos momentos

Rainbow rápidamente saco una soga que ni siquiera ella misma sabia donde la había encontrado y se ato sus alas para demostrarle a ranma que ella no haría trampa .Ranma trazo una línea recta en el piso y se puso en posición para después Rainbow hiciera lo mismo

-¡3!-

-No tendrás oportunidad contra mi-dijo confiada Rainbow

-¡2!-

- ya verás cuando muerdas el polvo –respondio ranma también con confianza

-¡1!-

-eso lo veremos-dijo Rainbow

- ¡YA!-

Al momento que el pony dijo eso ,lo primero que vio antes sus ojos era solamente una nube de polvo.

-lo que hacen los ponys jóvenes de hoy en día-dijo el pony volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo

* * *

**Mientras tanto con ranma y Rainbow**

Ambos corrían a todo galope esquivando a todo pony que se encontraba en su camino, pero ranma al no estar acostumbrado a correr como un pony le costaba un poco mas correr, por lo tanto Rainbow se adelanto a la primera posición

-¿Qué te pasa?...¿acaso no puedes seguirme el paso?-dijo rainbow con tono burlón mientras corría

-ya verás cuando te alcance-respondio ranma

Ambos ahora se encontraban en la parte de comercio de ponyville donde múltiples puestos vendía sus amados productos, algunos ponys al ver que ranma y Rainbow Dash corrían directamente a sus productos ,ya que se encontraba en su camino, trataron lo más rápido posible de sacarlo de allí ,´por desgracia no tenia mucho tiempo para hacer eso

- ¡Fuera del camino everypony!-grito Rainbow Dash advirtiendo a estos aunque fue en vano porque los ponys dejaron sus cosas en la mitad de camino por miedo de su bienestar

Rainbow Dash se quejo a lo bajo y empezó a esquivar los puestos con dificultad ya que ella no estaba usando sus alas para simplemente volar sobre los puestos comerciales, se le hacía muy difícil esquivar y correr al mismo tiempo .pero lo siguiente que vio Rainbow la dejo con la boca abierta del asombro, por encima de ella vio una silueta que al ver al rostro sorprendido de Rainbow este le sonrió de forma burlona hasta que se coloco en la delantera

-nos vemos en la meta-dijo ranma apresurando el paso

"_¿Cómo pudo adelantárseme tan fácilmente? ..si hasta a mi se me complico un poco esquivar todos esos puestos….al parecer me voy a divertir un poco_ "pensó Rainbow apresurando el paso también

Rainbow al estar pensando no vio venir el obstáculo que tenía enfrente de ella

-¡Derpy cuidado!-grito Rainbow

-¿umm?...oh …hola Rainbow Dash-dijo Derpy sin moverse donde se encontraba

Rainbow trato de frenar pero aun asi choco con derpy rodando unos cuantos metros hasta unas un pequeño jardín de flores

- ¡eso fue divertido Rainbow Dash, hágamelo otra vez!-dijo derpy con entusiasmo

- bueno por lo menos no paso nada grave…espera un segundo….!RANKO VEN AQUÍ!-grito rainbow saliendo a todo galope dejando confundida a derpy.

Ranma se le hiso muy fácil adelantarse puesto que Rainbow se encontraba mas concentrada en esquivar que correr en cuanto a ranma esto era algo rutinario para él ,si habrá huido muchas veces cuando era humano y lo tenía que hacer rápidamente por que si no de seguro salía con una grave lecion en su cabeza por parte del maso de akane .Una vez fuera de la parte de comercio de ponyville lo siguiente que vio ranma en su trote era una casa hecha de jengibre

-wow….si mi padre viera esto de seguro que se lo comería hasta los cimento-dijo ranma mirando todo la cantidad de dulces que decoraban el hogar

-¡VEN AQUÍ!-grito Rainbow

-hablando del diablo….mejor me apuro antes de que me alcance –dijo ranma siguiendo su camino

Rainbow se preguntaba una y otra vez como era que esa pony era tan veloz como ella pero de algo era seguro, que en la hora de volar nadie podía contra ella. por suerte para Rainbow ranma no se había alejado mucho como ella esperaba

Ranma vio que el pony arcoíris le estaba alcanzando lentamente, y por la expresión de su rostro no se veía contenta, ranma fijo su mirada nuevamente hacia adelante y para fortuna de él la biblioteca ya se encontraba cerca de donde estaba .

"_no puedo dejar que ella me gane en una carrera…si tan solo pudiera usar mis alas"_pensó Rainbow mientras casualmente el nudo de la cuerda que tenia atada sus alas se iba desalojando poco a poco

-ya casi llego y Rainbow o como se llame se encuentra muy lejos de mi …que fácil resulto ga...-decía ranma hasta que fue interrumpido por Rainbow

-¡ahora si sabrás lo que es velocidad!-grito rainbow

Ranma rápidamente giro su cabeza para ver hacia atrás y vio que Rainbow no estaba corriendo sino que ahora estaba volando y para mala suerte de ranma se acercaba rápidamente

-¡eso no es justo!...!pero aun así no me rendiré!-grito ranma con determinación

Ranma seguía corriendo y Rainbow en unos cuantos segundos había alcanzado a ranma en tan solo un metro de la línea de llegada. Parecía ser que ambos llegarían al mismo tiempo hasta que…..

-Hey Chicos que están haciendo-dijo una pony rosada justo delante de Ranma y Rainbow

-¡CUIDADO!-grito ranma

-¡PINKIE SAL DEL CAMINO!-grito Rainbow

De pronto un gran golpe resonó en todo ponyville ,en los alrededores de la biblioteca solamente se veía una enorme nube de polvo hasta que mas tarde de unos segundos esta se disipo dejando ver el pequeño accidente

-guau…eso si que es un golpe…no lo crees Rainbow….¿Rainbow?-dijo pinkie sin obtener respuesta del pony multicolor

Pinkie se acerco a ella y vio que estaba inconsciente pero le llamo más la atención al otro pony también inconsciente

-¡por fin te encuentro …ahora si podemos ser amigos ¡-dijo pinkie agarrando uno de su casco agitándolo de un lado a otro ,ranma en su inconsciencia como respuesta solo balbuceaba unas cuantas palabras sin ningún significado alguno

Mientras tanto Twilight ya había terminado de comprar sus nuevos pergaminos y plumas para seguir escribiendo sus anotaciones como siempre, al dirigirse a su casa junto con Spike que cargaba todas las cosas escucho un fuerte ruido, tanto Twilight como Spike se miraron y salieron corriendo a su amada biblioteca, cuando llego vio con horror su biblioteca con un enorme agujero en ella

-¡POR AMOR DE CELESTIA …¿QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?-grito Twilight

-¡hola Twilight ¡….¿como estas?-pregunto alegremente pinkie

-¡pinkie!...¿que sucede aquí?...¿y porque rainbow y otro pony están inconsciente?-pregunto Twilight

-no lo se ….solo me pare enfrente de ellos para saludarlos y puff ….ambos se encontraban así -respondio pinkie

-esta bien pinkie …por que no me ayudas a llevarlos adentro de la biblioteca para que se recuperen un poco-decía Twilight ayudando a ranma

-oki loki doko-dijo pinkie para mas tarde ayudar a Twilight a llevar el cuerpo inconsciente de Rainbow hacia el interior de la biblioteca mientras tarareaba una canción divertida

* * *

**Dentro de la Bibloteca**

-twilight…¿sabes quién es ella?...porque es la primera vez que la vio en ponyville- dijo spike

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo spike…pero hasta que no se despierte no podremos preguntarle nada-respondio twilight llevando a ranma en su espalda

Una vez adentro Twilight le dijo a pinkie donde podía dejar a Rainbow ,mientras que ella dejo a ranma en su sofa

-spike..¿Pudo pedirte un favor?-pregunto Twilight al pequeño dragón purpura

-si twilight lo que sea tan solamente tienes que decirme-respondio spike dejando los pergaminos y plumas a un lado

-podrías….reparar el agujero de la pared de la biblioteca-dijo Twilight

-¡¿Qué?!...pero si fueron ellos los que le hicieron eso en a la pared de la biblioteca –protesto spike con señalando a ranma ya que era el primero al que vio spike

-si lo se pero ellos no pueden hacerlo…¿por favor lo podrías hacer por mi?-dijo Twilight con ojos de cachorro

-esta bien Twilight lo hare por ti…pero no me mires de esa manera-dijo spike

-es por eso que eres mi asistente numero uno-decía Twilight abrazando tiernamente al pequeño dragón

Spike después de eso se dispuso a reparar el daño hecho a la biblioteca mientras que Twilight y pinkie conversaban un poco

-te lo dije mi cola nunca miente cuando hay un nuevo pony en ponyville –le dijo pinkie a twilight

-si al parecer tienes razón…y por lo visto se encontró con Rainbow Dash y compitieron entre ellos en una carrera….eso es típico de Rainbow-dijo Twilight

-si eso es cierto…en cuanto se despierte hare la fiesta de bienvenida para mi nuevo amigo-decía Pinkie saltando alegremente como siempre

En ese momento ranma abrió sus ojos lentamente y sintió que se encontraba en algo suave ,al ver un poco mejor vio que era un sofá en lo que estaba recostado y por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza como cuando akane le pegaba con su enorme mazo, al girar su cabeza noto que un pony de color lavanda se acercaba hacia él

-¿estás bien?...¿necesitas algo?- pregunto twilight con preocupación por el pony

-si…solo un poco mareado…¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto ranma sentándose en el sofá

-te encuentras en la biblioteca de ponyville…te encontré inconsciente junto a Rainbow Dash…a todo esto…¿ por que competían entre ustedes?- pregunto twilight

-bueno….aquella pony de melena multicolor me dijo que si competía contra ella en una carrera me diría donde se encontraba una tal pony llamada Twilight sparkle- explico ranma

-valla twilight…te está buscando a ti-dijo pinkie junto a ranma

-¡tú eres Twilight Sparkle!...!¿ y tu como apareciste junto a mi si ni siquiera te había visto llegar?!- exclamo ranma

-¡Se-cre-to!-exclamo Pinkie riéndose de ranma

-ok….para que me estabas buscando exactamente-decía Twilight mirando el collar que tenia ranma lo cual le llamo mucho la atención

-en mi camino me encontré con una pony granjera y me dijo que tú me ayudarías a conocer este pueblo-respondio ranma

-debió de ser applejack quien te dijo eso….en cuanto a lo otro estaría encantada mostrarte todo ponyville-le dijo Twilight con un sonrisa

-y después de eso podremos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para nuestra nueva amiga-dijo pinkie

"_¿dijo amiga?...tengo que volver en mi forma original, ya estuve mucho tiempo en esta forma _"pensó ranma

-pero que te parece si lo hacemos mañana ya que tanto tu como Rainbow estuvieron durmiendo durante mucho tiempo ,ya esta muy oscuro afuera–dijo Twilight

Ranma miro por una de las ventanas más cercanas y vio que ya era de noche ,en su mente solamente se preguntaba qué tan fuerte había sido el golpe para que lo dejara tanto tiempo inconsciente

- no te preocupes puedes dormir aquí mientras tanto …mañana será otro día-decía Twilight entregándole una manta con su magia

"_no se si mis ojos me están fallando pero esa manta floto hacia mi con un extraño brillo…que extraño mundo"_

-gracias...supongo-dijo ranma en agradecimiento

Justo en ese momento Rainbow se despertaba debido a la conversación de los tres ponys hablando

-Ohh…mi cabeza…lo último que recuerdo era a pinkie en la línea de meta y después no recuerdo nada-dijo Rainbow para luego lentamente bajar las escaleras y ver a los tres ponys charlando

- ¡TU! -Grito Rainbow acercándose donde se encontraban los tres ponys reunidos

-te refieres a mi Rainbow, dime dime dime-repitio pinkie haciendo irritar a rainbow

-¡a ti no pinkie!...!a ella!-dijo Rainbow señalando a ranma

-¿yo?-pregunto ranma confundido

- si tu ….tenemos que repetirlo otra vez-contesto Rainbow

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ranma

-a la carrera en que mas podría ser-le contesto Rainbow

-primero en principal solamente lo hice por que me prometiste llevarme hacia Twilight Sparkle aunque fue totalmente innecesario porque ella me trajo hasta aquí ,segundo eres una gran tramposa …usaste tus alas y eso no estaba dentro de las reglas de juego y ultimo yo fui el ganador –dijo ranma con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¡¿Cómo?!...si fui yo la que gane y no tu ….además por culpa de pinkie no sabremos quién fue el ganador y el perdedor-contesto Rainbow

-maldita tramposa-dijo ranma a lo bajo pero Rainbow lo había escuchado claramente

-¿Qué me dijiste?-dijo Rainbow acercándose a ranma con una mirada amenazadora

-acaso no me escuchaste-respondio ranma con la misma mirada amenazadora

Twilight por una extraña razón podía ver que de entre sus ojos salían pequeños rayos, pero decidió terminar con esta pelea absurda

-Rainbow y ….¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Twilight mirando a ranma

-Ranko-respondio ranma

Bueno como estaba diciendo….Rainbow y ranko ya dejen de pelearse por pequeñeces, si algo se de la amistad es que los amigos no se pelean-explico Twilight tratando de hacer resonar a ambos ponys competitivos

Rainbow simplemente suspiro en señal de derroto y le extendió un casco hacia ranma haciéndolo confundirse por el repentno gesto por parte del pony multicolor

- tienes razón Twilight….me podrías perdonar por mi comportamiento ranko-dijo Rainbow

Para ranma esto era algo nuevo para él ya que casi nunca se disculpaban con él despues de una discusión

-no tienes nada de que perdonarme…también fue mi culpa de todo lo ocurrido-dijo ranma repitiendo el mismo gesto de Rainbow dejando despues un incomodo silencio

-bien…es hora de que vaya a dormir un poco hoy a sido un dio bastante entretenido-dijo rainbow

-espérame rainbow voy contigo….nos vemos mañana…no olvides que mañana es tu fiesta de bienvenida

-esta bien pinkie-dijo Rainbow

-buenas noches-se despidió Rainbow saliendo de la biblioteca acompañada por pinkie

Una vez dicho esto ranma se desplomo nuevamente en el sofá producto de su cansancio y miro con curiosidad todos los libros que habían en las paredes

"_con que una biblioteca…hace muchos años que no entro a ninguna e ella_ "pensó ranma

Ranma escucho el ruido de un leve bostezó de parte de twilight atrayendo la atención de él

-que sueño tengo…no te olvides que mañana saldremos a ver ponyville así que descansa bien-dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía escaleras arribas

-eso hare ….buenas noches –se despidió ranma

-buenas noches –dijo Twilight subiendo las escaleras

Ahora ranma se encontraba solo en la planta baja de la biblioteca pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir de alguna manera

"_valla día que tuve y al parecer recién esta comenzando todo …¿me pregunto como será mi futo ahora en adelante?...bueno será mejor dormir un poco _"pensó ranma mientras el sueño le ganaba lentamente hasta quedarse dormido

* * *

**Al Siguiente Día**

Los primeros rayos de sol lentamente se hacían presente dentro de la biblioteca ,para mala suerte de ranma estos le daban de lleno en su rostro haciéndolo despertar. Quejándose del sol lentamente abrió sus ojos ,una vez despierto ,se levanto del sofá y fue a hacer algo que siempre hacia a estas horas…entrenar

Ranma al ver que la biblioteca tenia el espacio suficiente para decidió entrenar ahí.Spike al sentía unos extraños ruidos en la planta baja de la biblioteca se levanto con mucho sueño aun y bajo las escaleras para ver que era ese ruido. El pequeño dragón purpura vio a ranma haciendo poses extrañas, primero pensó que estaba jugando a algo pero al ver el rostro serio de ranma rápidamente dejo de pensar en eso

Ranma vio por el rabillo del ojo a una pequeña criatura que lo observaba en las escaleras lo cual le llamo mucho la atención haciendo que parara con sus ejercicios

-uhhh…¿hola?-dijo ranma mirando a spike

-¿Qué era todo esos movimientos que estabas haciendo?-pregunto spike curiosamente

-eso…solamente estaba entrenando-le contesto ranma

-¿entrenando?...!¿Sabes artes marciales?!-le pregunto spike con emoción

-por supuesto…¿a todo esto que eres?-pregunto ranma ya que hace rato tenía esa curiosidad

-eh..¿yo?...soy un dragón…acaso no me parezco a uno-le decía spike a ranma

"_¿un dragón?...los dragones no tendría que ser muchísimos mas alto y ser bastantes feroces_ "pensó ranma

-quieres que te sea sincero-le dijo ranma donde spike asistió con la cabeza

-no te pareces a un dragon …yo me esperaba que fueras otra criatura pero no un dragón-dijo ranma

-lo que pasa es que soy un bebe dragon por eso no me parezco a uno adulto-decía spike

-eso lo explica todo …ya que estas aquí …no te molestaría si me digieras que hay de comer es que tengo un poco de hambre y desde ayer que no como nada-decia ranma mientras su estomago le gruñía del hambre

-bueno …si me esperas unos cuantos minutos hare el desayuno para los tres …¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto spike

-¡me parece buena idea spike …yo también quisiera desayunar ahora!-dijo Twilight bajando las escaleras

-buenos días Twilight –dijo Spike

-buenos días spike…buenos días ranko-respondio Twilight

-ranko como te dije ayer por la noche…después del desayuno haremos el recorrido por ponyville para que lo conozca mejor

-me parece bien…pero primero lo primero ….spike has la comida que me muero de hambre-decía ranma fingiendo hacerse el muerto

-ahora mismo lo hago así que trata de no morirte antes de comer lo que prepare –dijo spike dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras ranma tenía una alegre sonrisa

-Ranko puedo hacerte unas preguntas…si no te molesta claro está-dijo Twilight

-no hay problema…pregunta lo que sea-le contesto ranma

Twilight uso su magia y una pequeña libreta junto con una pluma y tinta flotaron hacia ella atrayendo la atención de ranma

-bien…¿Por qué viniste a ponyville?-pregunto Twilight

"_¿qué es esto? …una especie de interrogatorio_ "peno ranma

-solo estoy viajando en búsqueda de un lugar para poder vivir-respondio ranma

-enserio…entonces deberías quedarte aquí …ponyville es un lugar maravilloso para vivir tranquilo-decia Twilight anotando unas cuantas líneas en su libreta

-lo tendré en cuenta …¿tienes algo mas para preguntar?-dijo ranma

-si ..desde ayer no pude de dejar de mirar ese collar que tienes puesto..¿de donde sacaste ese diente?-pregunto Twilight

-¿esto?...lo conseguí peleando con una bestia con cabeza y cuerpo de león alas de murciélago y con una aguijón de un escorpión todo eso en una misma criatura-le respondio ranma mirando su collar

-a-acaso luchaste contra una manticora …!¿tu solo?! –dijo Twilight con asombro

-con que así se llamaba….no ha sido fácil pero me las arregle para vencerlo con mis propias manos-dijo ranma recordando su anterior encuentro con la criatura

¡EL DESAYUNO ESA LISTO!-grito spike desde la cocina

-¡Comida ahí voy!-dijo ranma antes de desaparecer dejando a una Twilight aturdida

"_¿Quién es esa pony?...!¿acaso Dijo manos?!"_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota de autor:Bien ….hasta acá la dejo por ahora, perdón por tardarme un poco al escribir el siguiente capitulo es que simplemente estaba ocupado en otras cosas ,pero bueno que se va a hacer. Hasta la próxima**


End file.
